


Sarah Smiles

by Danesincry



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Avengers, Field Trip, Identity Reveal, Mary parker deserves an award, Other, Peter Parker Meets the Avengers, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Protective Pepper Potts, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark is Good With Kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-31 22:10:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18322940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danesincry/pseuds/Danesincry
Summary: Tony Stark loved Mary, but Mary loved Richard. One night leaves Tony and Mary forever connected.Peter grows up knowing he is Tony's child and Tony is actually active in his life.Chapter Two: When Peter turns 16, him and May move into the Tower. They meet the Avengers!Chapter Three: Wow another field trip AU.





	Sarah Smiles

**Author's Note:**

> Here's just a backstory chapter. written at midnight and automatically posted.

Mary Fitzpatrick was a beautiful woman. She had brown hair that she kept in a ponytail. Her figure was one of a woman who had brutal physical activity. She was beautiful and smart. Her glasses sat in front of sharp green eyes. 

As she stood in front of Tony Stark with a white shirt tucked into her black pencil skirt, Tony Stark had wondered which angel had blessed the world with Mary Fitzpatrick. 

Mary was a very smart bioengineer for Stark Industries. She was the head of her department and rightfully took the position from the rude old loaf that had a long strand of bad rumors against him. Mary had caught Tony’s attention before she had taken the position. Her beauty was catching, sure, but her smarts were astonishing. She also had the wit to lash back against the rude comments aimed towards her. Naturally, Tony gave her the position that she deserved. Then he slowly gained her favor and tried to pursue her. 

[“I’m sorry, Mr. Stark. As much as I love our friendship, I would rather not risk my position and the friendship for a relationship farther.”]

Every time Mary had denied him, it made him want to chase after Mary even more. She was… different. This was before Pepper came into the picture. Mary was… someone who could skate on his level. Mary had confined to Tony how much she wanted to change the world and even if it was to defend her country in a way that may not have been the best, she would do it. Mary had started to confine her problems and whole life to Tony by the time that a year and a half passed through Mary having her position. 

And then Richard Parker had been accepted into her department, almost directly under Mary. He was a brown hair and brown eyed genius. Not as smart as Tony, but smarter than average. He was rather shy at first, but dashing. 

[“Oh, Tony. You should see him!” Mary would gush over a simple pink colored martini. She was smiling at her drink and leaning onto the bar’s top. “He’s so adorable! You would love him!”]

Tony had doubted it at first. He watched from a distance as Mary had started to fall in love with Richard. It tore him up inside. The woman he thought he loved so dearly had turned her affection from him to another man. Tony had to collect his strength and give up on his dream to have Mary. That didn’t stop him from wanting to support Mary and Richard as much as he could.

[“Hold my purse!” Mary had grinned as she handed Tony her small black purse. Across the room at the large Stark Industries party was Richard. Tony accepted the purse politely and watched as Mary fixed her hair quickly and briskly walk across the way to find him. Tony watched as Richard jumped slightly as Mary came into his view. 

“Are you alright, sir?” A voice spoke up next to him. Tony turned to see his newer assistant, a woman named Pepper Potts, standing next to him, looking slightly worried.

“Of course.” Tony lied and turned back to watching. “That’s one of my best friends, Ms. Potts. You’ll find that she spends a lot of time ogling over that man.”

“Ah…” Pepper seemed to accept this answer at face value.]

It wasn’t until two months later that somehow after another party that Mary and Tony slept together. In the morning, Mary seemed shocked and Tony apologized quickly for it. He feared for the first time in his life that sleeping with a woman was the biggest mistake in his life. Mary had waved it off and said it shouldn’t affect how they treat each other. Tony just kept it in and nodded.

A month later, here was the blessing that was Mary Fitzpatrick. Standing in all of her glory in front of Tony, looking like she was about to break down.

“Mary?” Tony looked up from the piece of machine he was working on. After taking another look at Mary, he saw that Mary’s hair was a mess and her eyes were stained red from crying. She was shaking slightly, her body trembling as she tried to hold onto her pen and clipboard.

“T… Tony…” Mary teared up again and Tony got up, setting down the tools in his hands.

“Mary, what happened? Was it Richard?” Tony asked. Mary shook her head and took the steps towards Tony.

“I’m pregnant.” Mary started to cry as she fell onto Tony, his arms coming up to catch her. Tony was taken back by this. Mary and Richard had just gotten together and they shouldn’t be expecting already. Which only met one thing.

“It’s mine?” Tony asked quietly. Mary just nodded. “Does Richard know?”

Another nod. 

Tony held Mary’s head carefully against his chest and let her cry into it. He was shocked, to say at least. 

“It’s okay, Mary. No one will have to know.” Tony whispered.

-

About eight months later, Mary and Richard were married and they welcomed a baby boy named Peter Benjamin Parker into the world. No one knew that Peter was actually Tony’s, besides the government and their direct family. 

Peter was an unstoppable ball of energy. He took looks from both his mother and father, a perfect blend of them almost. He was brought to the Tower multiple times and was starting to be raised around the idea of becoming a mini genius.

[“Daddy!” Peter’s small and shrill voice echoed through the small hall connecting his lab to the main building. 

Tony looked up to see Pepper carrying Peter through the small hallway. Pepper had become a large part of Tony’s life and he felt his love of Mary slowly shift to her over the years. He loved Mary nonetheless, but Pepper was just as amazing and special in her own ways.

“Hey, Munchkin. Whaddya doin down here?” Tony smiled as Pepper sat Peter down and he ran over to Tony.

“Momma is working in her lab with Papa!” Peter ran into Tony’s leg and grinned up at him. 

“And they sent you down here?” Tony picked up Peter and let him pick up a bolt from the table.

“Mmhm!” Peter hummed and twisted the bolt in his hand.

“Well, let’s work on something then.” Tony grinned.]

Tony wasn’t made to be a father. If you asked him around the time that Peter was born.

At first, Tony was hesitant to even claim Peter legally. He didn’t want Peter to go through what could be reflections of Howard’s raising. Peter didn’t deserve that. But Mary convinced him.

When Peter was five, Tony was taken and Iron Man was born. All throughout the time, Tony kept wondering if he would ever see Peter’s smile, hear Mary’s laugh, or smell Pepper’s perfume. 

The first thing after getting a burger once he was safe and back in America was go see his child. Then he held a press conference.

After Tony had changed the company, started to perfect Iron Man, the Expo had come around. He saved Peter and he thought the misery would end.

But no.

Mary and Richard had been killed in a car accident that Peter thankfully wasn’t at.

Tony was struck in the heart and had shut down for two weeks. Peter would come and lay with Tony for hours before he fell asleep and Tony would carry him back up to his room. He didn’t want Peter to see him drinking or having nightmares. Peter was too precious. And bless Pepper. He truly loved this woman throughout it all. She helped keep Peter safe and together. They all grieved together and made a nice almost family. Peter had started to somehow get the idea that Pepper would step in as his mom, but not replace her. That almost hurt Tony as much as losing Mary.

Three months later, he let May and Ben Parker take care of Peter. By law they were Peter’s aunt and uncle still. He couldn’t take care of a child in the state that he was in and Pepper couldn’t handle everything. So Mary and Ben were granted partial custody of Peter.

Tony stayed a prominent figure in Peter’s life as he grew up, but underground. Peter grew up to be a great boy and understood what his life was. Weekends were with Tony and Pepper, who decided to marry when Peter turned 12, and the rest of the time with May and Ben. When Ben died, Tony was there. He paid for the funeral and arrangements. Tony took time off (thankfully Pepper was the CEO by now) to help May and Peter grieve. Within four months, they were back to their normal routine.

When Peter turned 15, Tony noticed strange behavior from Peter. His metabolism went into overdrive and he seemed to have less and less time. A new vigilante had also popped up. Spider-Man. The guy was in a onesie. 

Between balancing the Avengers, Stark Industries, the Civil War and Accords that were brewing, Peter, and a new Vigilante that was dangerously close to Peter’s home, Tony was growing thin.

He started to look into the new Vig and was getting close to cracking it.

Then he finally tracked the arachnid down.

Peter. Peter was Spider-Man.

Tony sat down Peter and found out that the one field trip to OsCorp had caused it all, and yes May did know. And yes Peter had sworn her into secrecy. And only his friend Ned and maybe MJ knew. Tony was about had it with all of the random wrenches being thrown into his life. But he couldn’t be mad at Peter.

Peter was still brought into the Civil War, but only for minor things. Peter thankfully half listened. He got caught up in a fight with Bucky and Sam but managed to get them down. In the end, no one knew who Peter was, Peter was safer in his new suit (which Peter had said he would still go out without it), and Tony could track his kid.

Homecoming was a bit different. He actually kept up with Vulture. Saved his dumb child from a collapsed building. Made sure his kid didn’t kill himself by crashing a plane. All good.

Now, moving May and Peter into the tower once Peter turned 16 was a tough job.


End file.
